The Time I Needed
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Hmmm, sounds friendly enough. Like anyone would think such stupid words. So far there have been over 15 murders in that place and 10 of those murders were security guards. The other 5? Those were little kids lured to their death. Yeah, Now it's time to set some damn superheroes on the case. So here Young Justice is, Fighting for their lives. Like always.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Goes to a story in the crossover section. Boredom compelled me to look at the FNAF and YJ crossover section and the one story is short and against what I think would happen in a crossover, especially if they team were Young Justice at the time.**

"5 kids!?" shouted a distraught Kid Flash, Artemis nodded eyes wide and mouth annoyingly dry "Children?" she whispered.

M'gann was crying into Superboy's shoulder but said boy had his stoic expression plastered on his face. Kaldur was shocked to say the least. He's never seen such a problem, but what truly surprised the team, was Robin didn't seem to notice how bad the situation was. He was conversing off to the side with his mentor. Leaving his distraught team to lean on eachother for support.

The teamed shared looks of confusion and betrayal when the boy wonder walked over, a serious expression consuming his usually bright features. "We head out in 15 minutes be ready and hurry up." Robin ordered his chest tight and his muscles locked and tense.

Wally knew the subject hit close to home, literally. This kinda stuff happened in Gotham and when it happened out of Gotham it brought out the "inner bat" in his friend. So he nodded and smiled at the tense boy, knowing full well he would ignore him and leave the room with a swift motion and the swoosh of his cape.

He turned to the team, who stood shocked, and smiled knowingly "Yeah, When stuff like this happens he gets like that. You kinda just gotta roll with it till he just relaxes." he explained getting a couple nods of confused acceptance.

He bolted from the room at full speed to slap on his uniform and get to the launch bay before robin decided you yell at him and what not.

Artemis was just confused, confused and disgusted. Robin was all, well he was all Batman. I guess it is to be expected of said man's protege but he is always so care free and just full out awesome but right then, he was all tense and scary. Artemis took a deep breath pulling her hair out over her mask and snatching up her bow, heading towards the launch bay.

M'gann just morphed her clothes and headed towards her ship. Her mind filled with distraught and scared thoughts. robin scared her a moment ago, and tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of the poor kids that were. She stopped in her tracks, the word was to horrible to even think. She lightly shook her head and headed off.

Connor, well he just didn't get what was so bad that it made Robin act like his mentor. He knew murder was bad, like _really_ bad. Honestly it was probably programmed into his brain that killing wasn't so bad. I mean, he is a weapon isn't he. Lucky for him he was always in uniform so he simply walked down the hall.

Aqualad was more than one hundred percent disgusted with whatever man believed it was okay to go around and kill, let alone hurt, little kids. Though his mind kept going back to how his friend had acted. So calm and collected, like he _should've_ been. The Atlantian sighed pulling his turtle neck over his head revealing his uniform and headed out, making a B-line for the launch bay.

The team, no standing in the launch bay, were briefed lightly by Batman. Keyword: _Lightly_. They were even more confused by the time Batman had finished his mini speech though Robin nodded obediently and walked over to the bioship. As the team followed Batman was quick to make sure they knew robin would be fully briefing them in the bioship.

M'gann nodded, opening the ship and allowing her friend's entry. The team smiled at her in thanks, all accept robin. He just gave a small grunt and sat in his seat, watching as the ship buckled him in. M'gann sighed, the ship buckled in all of them and she set off.

The moment the ship left, Robin began his "briefing"

"Keep your eyes on the screen, you miss something. Your fault not mine." The boy hissed surprising his teammates for whatever time that day "An unknown man has murdered 5 children." a picture of a man's silhouette appeared on the holographic screen "He hasn't been found but reports of the animatronic suits smelling of blood, roting flesh and mucus have been filed making us believe and assume that the children have been stuffed in the 4 animatronic suits and the one spring loaded suit." Pictures of said animatronic suits were displayed "Lately all security guards hired have been killed in a violent way, the bodies being maimed and bitten before before twisted and shoved into one of the spare suits in the back." Pictures of the crime were shown making the team's stomachs flip with nausea. Artemis and M'gann had to run to the "bathroom" to puke for a moment coming back to Robin giving them a most angry glare "You're lucking a even stopped for you, but you could get hurt if you don't take this mission and get it done right." He growled at them before continuing his briefing.

"We are going to take that job. As a whole," the team stared at him, eye wide but he ignored them and continued "We are superpowered teens and we can take an idiot with some metal. So, Artemis and Wally will also be taking day jobs to keep an eye out for suspicious characters. During the night we are restricted **[1]** a certain amount of power of which we must use wisely to go through the process of the week as the longer the security guards survived the more brutal their murder was. I suggest we all take are time to scope out the place and keep everyone safe as we work to solve the case."

The team nodded, it was time to get serious. Time to take charge and do what they were supposed to. Protect people. "Also, I'm sorry for being so Batman. It's just something I slip into when stuff unknowingly happens, and so quickly." The team smiled at him and for the first time that day he smiled back, now that was the boy wonder they loved.

"So, anyone got any questions about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

 **[1] I am begging you guys I couldn't find the right word! It's like another way to say only given or something and it's driving me** _ **INSANE**_ **so please help me find the word! Okay after getting my first review the word limited help an when I said I needed synonyms m friend said restricted, it was originally only given a certain amount of power, this is better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** **This Fiction has been writen to go against the only other fiction in this collum and to say what I believe would ahppen seeing as the team is one of superheroes that couldn't randomly be murdered and shoved into anamatronic suits. I warn you in later chapters mentions of blood torture and "fun" most created by the workings of the animatronics and my twist on the killer of which will be caught by the end of this fiction. Thank You.**

"Fazbear's Pizza?" Artemis questioned "Any relation to Fredbear's Family Diner?"

Robin nodded, raising an eyebrow causing the top of his mask to lift "Yeah, Why?"

"My mom used to go to Fredbear's Diner when she was little and when I was old enough to remember it she took me to Freddy's. Those things scared the crap out of me, I mean how could children love those demonic animals?" Artemis explained, making Wally laugh.

"Awww, is little Arty afraid of big bears and bunnies?" Wally asked in a little baby voice. Artemis growled notching an arrow from her quiver so fast it almost had Wally confused. Though he decided instead of staring at the pointed end of the arrow head Artemis wanted to impale in him, he was going to hide behind his chair.

"Artemis." Kaldur stated firmly, pressing lightly on the female's arm. Artemis complied with a huff, lowering her weapon and turning back to the chuckling boy wonder.

"Sorry you have to revisit childhood nightmares Arty, but your a strong independant hero now, You can take a few pieces of scrap metal. Can't ya?" Robin asked and Artemis smiled, chuckling with the hero. **[1]**

"Yeah, I think I can handle that." she replied lightly looking into the boy's mask lenses. Everytime he saw him she always thought about who he could be underneath that mask. Who was Robin's polar oposite or maybe who acted just like Robin but she always came up short. She wanted to know what color his eyes were, what his favorite color was. What his birthday was. She wanted to know him, not just the boy in the mask, but maybe the one underneath no matter how alike or different they might be.

She didn't realized how long she had been trapped in her thoughts until she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She jerked her head to look at her teammate and found she was once again staring at the boy wonder.

"Hey, you ok?" Robin asked his brows furrowing together in a look of confusion. Artemis nodded "Just lost in thought I guess." she explained getting a small bark of laughter from Robin "I know the feeling." he responded.

He turned away to look at their residant Martian "What's our ETA Miss M?" Robin questioned and M'gann smiled at him, she liked when they were on missions. The spy talk was really fun even though she knew it wasn't even spy talk, it was just so cool to have some of the world's greatest superheroes as friends. Don't tell anyone, but if you ask her, Robin is _so much_ better than Batman. "5 minutes Robin." she responded happily.

"10-4." Robin responded with a smile, he was well aware how much his teammate loved his "spy-talk" or whatever she wants to call it.

She beamed at him before turning back to her controls, this action making the team chuckle lightly. Robin gave her one of his famous smirks and she smiled back at him.

"Ooh!" M'gann squealed "We're here!" M'gann landed the ship, making sure it stay in camouflage mode. The team turned to Robin as he opened one of the many cabinets in the bioship, pulling out a uniform for each one of them.

M'gann pulled up walls around each member so they could change in privacy. She looked over her uniform before morphing her blothes to fit the perky security design.

The walls lowered and everyone looked around at eachother, the uniform identical to eachother. "Where's Kid Flash?" Superboy asked looking for the speedster "Where's _Robin_?" Artemis asked, looking for the bird.

"Come on dude! Batman can't be that bad!" They heard Wally yell making each one of them raise an eyebrow, umm, Batman gives Superman nightmares.

"Did you seriously just say that?" they heard Robin's cool collected, and maybe annoyed voice.

"No?"

"Dude, You know I _want_ to, but you also know I _can't_. I'd be benched for so long people would think The Boy Wonder died."

"Fine, Then I'll just reveal you, so Batman can lecture me."

"Gladly." Robin walked into view a wide smirk playing his features, Wally soon following him with a look of regret.

"What have a done?" Wally asked and Artemis smirked.

"Well you know we heard you two." Superboy replied making Robin smile and give the super human a high five. Wally looked at his best friend "Oh my god you _planned this_." Robin cackled "Dude your slow."

That got a good laugh from the team, well sans Wally. Wally sighed "I'm gonna die," he threw his hands in the air "Death by bat."

"Well I'd like you all to meet, Richard Grayson. Ward to billionaire Bruce Wayne." Wally stated gesturing to the boy wonder who pulled off his mask, revealing his vibrant azure, Cerulean, eyes. he waved and Artemis almost fainted, she knew him. Just not as a friend. She knew he was some weird kid in her school. Oh my god.

"Now, we shall work!" Robin shouted, patting his friend on the back with a small laugh.

 **[1] You know what, just head over to Killer to hear my huge Artemis and Dick rant. Seriously. I don't want to type everything but incase** _ **you**_ **don't want to here:**

 **I don't ship any of the pairings, not even cannon, except ConnorxM'gann (LIGHTLY) and ArtemisxDick. You want to know WHY, go to killer, it's in chapter three at the end. There ya go.**


End file.
